


Lost my heart in Altea City

by PoeticPilgrim



Series: Left and Lost my heart [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Keith doesn't appear until a few chapters in, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPilgrim/pseuds/PoeticPilgrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance had only hoped to achieve his goal when he reached Altea city, complete his airbending training as the Avatar and with his newfound strength show off to the ladies. Unfortunately, fate never goes to plan and he never expected to meet two earthbenders that surprisingly got along, and get run over by a guy with a horrible haircut.</p><p>Fate is tricky sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost my heart in Altea City

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploading due to issues that occured (for some reason the entirety of the second chapter was deleted.) Will be a slow process to get the chapters back up, thank you for being patient and please enjoy reading!

It had all started with a very simple unexpected question.

 

“Sofia, love, why is our son firebending?”

 

Sofia abruptly paused and looked up from her current work at the kitchen counter, sleeves rolled up to her elbows and her hair tied back into a long braid to avoid it getting into her line of vision as she flayed the fish that Luis and Alvaro had caught earlier, “I don’t think I heard you right, care to repeat that?”

 

Alvaro was leaning through the window of the large hut to the right of her, despite the many times she had told him that he needed to stop as it was a bad impression on their children after she had caught Elena and Luis trying to help Lance climb out the window to go penguin sliding, “I caught Lance trying to scare off the otter penguins again by firebending.”

 

She narrowed her eyes, it wasn’t the first time Lance had purposely tried to scare off the otter penguins in revenge for his siblings teasing him so they couldn’t go penguin sliding and placed the knife on the counter, “He didn’t get his hands on a torch somehow or something? You know how he is, he’s sneaky when he wants to be.”

 

“Much like you when you want to be. But no, he wasn’t holding anything and unless you have a firebender somewhere in your family, he should be a waterbender…?”

 

Sofia frowned and wiped her hands on the towel next to her, “Where is he?”

 

“They’re down by the old igloos playing, I didn’t want to make him feel like he was in trouble for bending, so I told him to stop scaring the otter penguins and go play.” He replied nonchalantly, as if the children playing there wasn’t a problem at all.

 

Sofia sputtered, the water faucet freezing over almost immediately as her anger kicked in, “The old igloos?! The ones near the old fire nation vessel?!”

 

Alvaro’s jaw dropped as he remembered the importance of the location and he nearly slipped as he took off quickly to go retrieve their children, the conversation about Lance’s ability to firebend no longer important.

 

Sofia’s enraged screams echoed in the hut as the water within the hut began to freeze due to her icy anger, “FOR QUIZNAK’S SAKE ALVARO, YOU’RE THE VILLAGE CHIEFTAIN! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD REMEMBER THESE THINGS!”

 

)-(

 

While the conversation of Lance’s firebending had not been forgotten, it had been ignored in favor of helping to prepare for the Glacier Spirits Festival and the return of the Blue Paladin from her travels around the different nations. The Blue Paladin had served an important part in ending the hundred year war against the Galra fifty years before and had earned herself a position as the wisest among the southern water tribe and the best healer and bender amongst waterbenders around the five nations. Unfortunately, despite all of the lore of the Blue Paladin being wise and calm, Sofia knew it was the exact opposite. Being her daughter, she knew that her mother was actually downright childish and and was not afraid to do what was considered to be dangerous for someone her age, such as Penguin Sledding.

 

Speaking of penguin sledding, Sofia bit her lip as she watched Lance and Lucia quickly slide by holding on tightly to the back of the otter penguin as they laughed loudly in joy. The two had already finished their chores in record time surprisingly and had become impatient for Elena and Angelo to return with their grandmother, so she had granted them permission to play until Aqua and their siblings were within sight, no matter how far away they currently were. Lance waddled back up the snow hill that Sofia had easily created for them to enjoy their time sledding, Lucia walking after him with her hand in his to make sure she didn’t fall down. 

 

Sighing, Sofia set down her tea and tried to tuck the long messy strands of hair back into her braid, trying to tidy her appearance up in time for the arrival of her mother. She knew Aqua cared not for appearances or how clean something was, but she couldn’t help but want to try to leave an impression of how grown up and mature she was, despite the fact that Aqua would never stop treating her as if she was still her little waterbender who could barely heal a wound without tearing up. She picked up the broom from its spot next to the front door and gripped it tightly, nearly splintering the wood as she swept the floor stiffly.

 

She was interrupted only moments later by Lance tumbling through the door, out of breath and a large smile on his face, Lucia not too far behind him, “Mommy, Mommy! Grandma is back with Elena and Angelo!”

 

Sofia let out a breath that she hadn’t realized she had been holding in before noticing the snow that Lance had tracked in, “What did I tell you about taking your shoes off or at least wiping them off before coming into the house?”

 

She watched as Lance squeaked when he realized what he had done and tried to push the snow back outside with his small feet, only succeeding in making a bigger mess as he moved around the slush. Sighing, she simply set back down the broom before she began to move her hand in a gentle swaying motion, the slush moving off of the floor and into the snow outside in dew-like droplets of water. When she looked back both Lance and Lucia had a look of amazement as they stared at the small task that she had done effortlessly. Sofia couldn’t help but smile at their expressions, they looked as if she had just bended the sea when all she had really done was something that was so unbelievably easy that a beginner could probably do it without trouble.

 

“Let’s go say hello to your grandmother, she’s probably missed you two after going venturing off around the nations for two years.” She hummed before scooping Lucia up and holding her in her arms carefully. Lance held onto the side of her skirt as they walked out of the hut, beginning to fill the silence with multiple questions as he practically bounced in excitement.

 

“Do you think Grandma is being bringing presents? Is she gonna teach Elena and Luis to waterbend? Can she teach me to waterbend? Oh, and will she have candy? Actually, I really want some kale cookies.”

 

Sofia simply chuckled at the sudden barrage of questions, “Why don’t you ask her Lance? And kale cookies are only for snack time and after dinner, you know that.”

 

Lance puffed his cheeks out and pouted at the response given to him before brightening up at the sight of his grandmother walking towards them, her upper body and face being completely covered by the absurd amount of luggage and presents she carried in her toned arms. She hummed absentmindedly as she continued to walk towards them, oblivious to their presence a few feet in front of her.

 

Sofia sighed in exasperation, “Mother, we’re right in front of you.”

 

Aqua gasped and attempted to shift her arms to see them around the large stack of luggage only to fail miserably, the suitcases falling out of her arms to reveal her surprised expression as they collapsed to the ground like a falling building, leaving only two suitcases. She abruptly threw them over her shoulder and shrugged as she grinned mischievously, uncaring of the chaos she had created around her.

 

“Grandma!” Lance yelled excitedly as he let go of Sofia’s dress and ran over to Aqua, wrapping his arms around her legs tightly, too small to even hug her around the waist..

 

She laughed, loud and happy, as she reached down to pick Lance up in her arms and hug him close, “There’s one of my favorite cubs, I missed you all so much!” 

 

“We missed you too Grandma!” He giggled and nuzzled his cheek affectionately against the smooth and thick blue fabric of her dress, enjoying the familiar feeling.

 

Aqua smiled and ran her free hand gently through the short dark brown curls in Lance’s hair, “You and your siblings have gotten bigger since I was last here, little cub.”

 

“Speaking of siblings, where are Elena and Angelo? They were supposed to help you carry your luggage,” Sofia spoke up from her place in front of them, one hand on her hip as she frowned.

 

A guilty yet mischievous grin came to Aqua’s face, “I may have purposely lost them in the festival grounds on my way here. I can carry my own stuff; I’m old, not frail.”

 

“You lost my children?!”

 

“Pfft, they’re smart kids. If it helps, I had to start running so they wouldn’t catch me, so they should be here soon?” Aqua replied, whistling a tune innocently as she held Lance above her head as she placed him on her shoulders, letting him hold onto her white hair to keep his balance.

 

Sofia pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance and disbelief, “Mother, Elena and Angelo are eleven. You can’t expect them to find their way through every situation like I did.”

 

Aqua pouted at her comment before she turned at the sound of something akin to snow shuffling only to see Elena and Angelo quickly approaching as they used their waterbending to accelerate themselves down the slope as if on cue, “See? There they are!”

 

Elena and Angelo swerved into a graceful stop in front of their mother before starting to shake off the snow that managed to gather on the area where their pant legs were tucked into their fur lined boots. Elena then looked up from her place besides Angelo, her hair tucked into her white scarf, “Sorry Mama, Grandma was being tricky and we lost her in the festival grounds.”

 

“Don’t worry about it Elena, the one who should be apologizing is your grandmother.” Sofia glared at Aqua who was now currently showing off her waterbending to Lance by creating a sphere of ice with intricate patterns on it.

 

“Grandma, did you bring presents?”

 

“Of course I did! What kind of Grannie am I if I didn’t bring my grandchildren fire gummies and gifts from the nations?” She replied loudly, as if the very idea of her bringing nothing for them was horrid.

 

Lance let out a loud yell of excitement as he was swung off her shoulders and put back down on the ground, “I can’t wait! Can we see them now? Or do we have to wait until snack time or after dinner like with kale cookies?”

 

Elena walked over to her little brother’s side and held his hand as she smiled gently, picking up one of the many suitcases in her other hand, “Be patient Lance. Grandma just came back from her trip and I bet she wants to settle down before she hands around gifts.”

 

Lance stuck out his tongue in frustration before sighing loudly, “Okay… Wait does that mean if we get Grandma’s stuff all inside and stuff, then she can give us the presents?”

 

“Um, uh, I...I guess?”

 

Lance’s grin practically filled his face and he quickly darted away from her grasp to grip the handles of two suitcases in his hands before attempting to drag them through the snow. To his misfortune, the suitcase snagged on a rock, causing him to tumble forward and fall face first into the snow.

 

“Lance, be careful! You’re too small to carry heavy things like that yet,” Elena quickly walked over to help her brother out of the snow, crouching down to wipe away the wet clumps that remained on his face and in his hair. 

 

“You always say that whenever I try to help!”

 

Elena smiled at him and gently kissed his forehead, “That’s because it’s the truth Lance. Just wait until you’re a little older, and in no time you’ll be strong enough.” 

 

His eyes brightened up at the thought and he nodded in agreement to his sister's comment, “I can’t wait to grow!”

 

“Patience is the key virtue to growing little cub, without it you’ll never become a good bender or adult.” Aqua hummed as she passed by them, already having collected the suitcases from the ground.

 

“But I don’t want to have to wait, I want to be able to bend the snow drift for penguin sledding like Elena, and Angelo, and Luis can!” He stood up and followed after her, practically waddling through the snow in his boots and jacket.

 

“They’re in training Lance, and have been for at least three years. It takes effort and patience to where they’ve gotten, and you’re only four,” She sighed before chuckling, “I remember when I was your age. My mother had to deal with me being the only bender in the whole village and being strong enough to knock down the igloos if I got angry.”

 

“You could knock down igloo’s?!”

 

“Yep. Let’s say that my mother had to teach me real quick how to bend an igloo back up real quick,” She laughed slightly, her hold on the suitcases becoming a bit sturdier as the group approached the large hut.

 

“Can you teach me how to bend igloo’s Grandma?” Lance asked as he ran past her to push open the door for her, nearly slipping on the snow outside the door of the home.

 

Aqua stepped inside, uncaring if she tracked in snow onto the spotless floor and clean rug, “It depends, do you think you’ll be up for rigorous training and bending?”

 

Lance nodded hastily, “I’ll even go swimming in the water if I have to! Like when Luis had to jump off the boat when he was helping Kalla with his ice dodging!”

 

Aqua shook her head and laughed slightly as she placed her suitcases onto the hard floor next to her bed before she crouched down to his level and pinched his cheeks teasingly, “Despite that sounding very fun, that wouldn’t be needed. Can you even bend yet little cub?”

 

He puffed out his cheeks in response and whined, “I can bend! I just don’t wanna show anyone it until I’m really good.”

 

“Ooo, and why is that?”

 

“Because it’s something that nobody else can do! Not even you!” Lance giggled as he covered his mouth with his hands, trying to muffle his excitement.

 

“Not even me? C’mon you gotta tell this old grandma the secret bending that even she cannot do! Otherwise she just might...attack!” She held up her hands and began to tickle Lance’s sides without hesitation.

 

He laughed loudly, practically rolling around as he tried to evade her nimble hands, “Noooo!” 

 

“Surrender your secret and you shall be free!” Aqua cackled in glee as she continued her rampage of ticklish terror without mercy.

 

“O-okay, G-grandma!” He gasped and squirmed, his face now bright red from laughing too much. 

 

Luckily, she stopped her reign of terror almost immediately and helped him back to his feet carefully, “Now what is this little bending secret of yours little cub?”

 

He ran over to shut the door quickly before he turned around to face Aqua with a large grin on his face, “I’ll show it to you, but you can’t tell Mommy because I wanna surprise her and Daddy tonight when we’re having kale cookies and tea after dinner.”

 

Aqua nodded in agreement and made a closing zipper motion with her hand before throwing away the imaginary key, “You got it. No telling anyone, not even your mother. I swear on my share of cotton candy at the festival”

 

“Good! Remember, if you don’t keep it I’m gonna eat all your cotton candy!” He replied, trying to make himself look threatening as he pointed at her with his mitten clad hand.

 

“Yup! Now go on ahead and show me those pro bending moves you’ve got hidden under those little sleeves of yours!”

Lance nodded in affirmative before taking off his mittens and letting them fall to the floor as he got into a stance, spreading his feet wide like the many times he had seen the waterbenders of the village do when they were particularly concentrated. His hand clenched into a fist which he suddenly punched forward hard into the air, a burst of flame appearing before it was quickly extinguished by the ribbon of water that he had bended from the small puddle of water that had been in the corner of the room, caused by a leaky roof. Aqua’s eyes widened in surprise as her jaw dropped at the display of her grandson bending two different elements.

 

“Lance, did you just bend two elements?”

 

He nodded proudly and stood with his hands on his hips, “Yup! Mommy is gonna be so happy when she sees that I can bend more than Elena and Luis can!”

 

“She’s-she’s definitely going to be impressed, just- holy flameo, my grandson is the Avatar!” Aqua smiled brightly before picking Lance up in her arms and dancing around the room in excitement, “Lance, you need to show your mother and father this now! You can even have my share of cotton candy for the entirety of the festival, I’ll even let you eat my fire gummies, but you need to show them this now!”

 

He practically drooled, all plans of surprising his parents and siblings after dinner instantly fading at the thought of so many treats that would be his, “A-all of them?”

 

“All of them.” She confirmed.

 

Lance squirmed around in her arms excitedly until he fell out of her arms, landing feet first onto the ground. Instantly he was darting towards the door, Aqua following close behind in excitement as he yelled for his mother and father to come quickly.

 

“Mommy! Mom! Mama, come quickly with Daddy! I have a surprise to show you!” He screamed, running around the hut as Elena looked surprised from her place next to the fireplace, Lucia sitting in her lap as she had been reading her a story.

 

Unsurprisingly, both Angelo and Luis ran inside at the commotion, Sofia and Alvaro not very far behind them as they arrived only seconds later looking panicked and worried as they panted at the entrance to the home, practically leaning on eachother. 

 

“Lance, why are you screaming? Is everything alright? Mother, did you accidentally stab yourself with an icicle again?” Sofia asked as she rushed forward to check on them, already prepared to heal as glowing water surrounded her hands.

 

“No silly Mommy! I have a HUGE surprise to show you and Daddy!” Lance laughed loudly as he made a wide gesture to further convince that the surprise was in fact large enough to call to attention.

The water that surrounded Sofia’s hands instantly lost its glow and dripped to the floor, causing a puddle to form, “What.”

 

“A big surprise! For you and Daddy, and Elena and Luis, and the rest of you!”

 

“Wait, wait, let me get this right,” She placed her hands on her hips as Alvaro let out a sigh of relief, “You were screaming because you had a surprise to show us?”

 

Lance nodded, “Mhm! Grandma said it was important enough to show you right now! She even said she would let me eat all of fire gummies and her share of cotton candy if I did!” 

 

“Oh really?” Sofia folded her arms across her chest and glared at Aqua who only smiled in response.

 

“Yes, in fact, I would deem it worthy of screaming for a full hour if he could. But sadly, he can’t and this is a surprise that is so great, that you’re gonna be practically drowning in proud parental feelings,” She chuckled as she moved away from Lance so that he was alone in the center of the room.

 

Elena closed her book and placed it on the table so she could watch her little brother as she smiled gently and held Lucia slightly closer in her lap, “Go on ahead Lance. We’re all looking forward to seeing it.”

 

He nodded and widened his stance more, replicating what he had seen his mother do on occasion as he moved his hands in a slow swaying motion. A small ribbon of water beginning to rise from the puddle of water on the floor next to Sofia’s feet.

 

“Lance, you’re bending!” She cried out in surprise, her eyes filled with pride for her son as she witnessed the first display of waterbending she had ever seen from him.

 

“Oh, that’s not even the best part.” Aqua grinned as she watched Lance happily from her spot next to the wall.

 

The ribbon of water suddenly evaporated as Lance punched the air harshly with his left fist, a bright burst of flame appearing in front of him and illuminating the now shocked expressions of his family. He then smiled brightly at them all and held his hands high in the air, “Look Mommy! I can bend water AND fire!”

 

Alvaro’s jaw dropped in surprise, replicating Aqua’s earlier expression almost exactly on his face as he stood next to his wife, easily catching her in his arms as she suddenly fainted, “Flying fire ferrets, my son is the Avatar.”

**Author's Note:**

> Slang notes!
> 
> * Flameo in the current world of Avatar is basically a curse that one says when one is surprise  
> * Flying fire ferrets is usually an expression when one comes across an idea, but it can also be used to express one's surprise!
> 
> With that information provided, I would like to say I hope you enjoyed the prologue to this story and are looking forward to more. Fair warning, the summary to the story will eventually change and more tags will be added as the story progresses. I also post chapters at random times, so I apologize if it takes awhile for the next chapter to be posted!
> 
> Also, please remember I don't have a BETA for this sadly and it was only proofread by me many times. If there is mistakes or someone who wants to BETA future chapters, feel free to contact me!
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
